pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RhynnPFF/You got a moment?
Uuuuhg, time to start doing those moments, huh? Really can't get around them anymore, now xD Ah well. I'll just listen to Ministry of Magic while I'm working on them, that ought to make it more fun :P To Do *Check the Special Pages (like always) - done *The moments - in progress *Add images wherever they might be missing or needed or where they need to be updated to better versions - always in progress *Add (stub) pages for all upcoming books and chapters *Add 'See also' section wherever possible Badge Progress *Wiki Expert (2): 931/1000 edits *Curator: 349/500 images added *Two Weeks on the Wiki: day 10/14 *Wiki Planner (2): 400/500 pages added to categories *And One More Thing: 8/10 blog posts commented on Update Whooooah that was a lot of thinking. You know that handy dandy navigation box at the bottom of all the moments? Well, I had to re-make it because it didn't work. It worked fine for the first five chapters, but that's all it can link to so it's pretty useless. Reading the code for the template didn't get me much further in fixing it, so I decided to just make it from scrap. And I'm really glad there are other templates on here which I could learn from, because I really didn't know where to start :O But, with some (a.k.a. a lot of) trial and error I managed to create a clean, working navbox! Replaced the ones in the moments I already did. Now I can continue the moments... only 31 to go. Which means 14 of them are done. Yeah, it's going to take a few days xD But if anyone wants to go ahead and start at the back, be my guest! I can take care of the zoom image thingies (I've got the official art for all the moments, yay for reading source code, so I can easily add them). Getting the circles in the right place can be a bit tricky, haha, but it's pretty fun :D IF anyone does indeed want to start at the back, I have one note for the moment navbox (it's Moment navbox2, by the way). For chapter 15, 16 and 17, put the numbers in the template as 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17. From chapter 14 and earlier it can follow the normal syntax again, a. k. a. two chapters before the current chapter - one chapter before the current chapter - current chapter number - next chapter number - chapter after that one. So for chapter 8, the numbers will be 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 The template does the rest of the work. Simple, huh? Update 2 Ah, I love looking at Pottermore's source code. It's such a treasure trove of images! I managed to find the images for all the sorting questions - there are 27 questions and the hatstall choice. Quite different from the 'yeah there are 200 different questions' that's all over the web! Doing the Sorting Quiz page got me the Designer badge, and I'm well on my way to Curator as well. Going to sleep in a bit though, so won't get more badges anymore today... but I think I've been productive enough ;) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts